


【魔法禁书目录/上一】幻想与纯白

by z2527751



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z2527751/pseuds/z2527751
Summary: *ooc*私设出没*时间线位于魔禁动画第二季完结后*原作人物死亡有*人物不属于我
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

虽然我是一个惯会称道自己不幸的人，但与这次的事情相比，从前的种种也许都算的上是吹嘘夸大了。

是的，没有什么比独自一人照顾一个大脑重损，没有自理能力以及行动能力的男人更有称为不幸的资格了。跟其他诸事比起来，它既不能逞英雄更不能从中获得保姆技能以外的收获，连惊险刺激都没有，有的只是日复一日的辛苦与乏味。

这一切的起因都是魔法。

准确来说是魔法界的边缘人物想借机操控一方通行，而导致他失去了依靠御坂网络的可能性，并且更过分的是，没有人能够触碰到他，除了我。没错除了我，我这神奇的右手让我成为唯一能维系他生命的关键，只要我的右手触碰到他，我就可以搬动，乃至照顾他。

所以直至科学方想出破解魔法的方法之前，保住他的命的重担就毫无悬念的压在了我的身上。茵蒂克丝也被史提尔强行带离这里，远离“两个男人的公寓”。

令人尴尬的是，我曾与他势不两立过，毕竟作为杀人者和惩罚者，立场有些鲜明的令人尴尬，即使得知许多关于他的正面信息，例如英勇的拯救御坂小妹妹之类，依然免不了把他归到特殊看待的人际划分区，虽然没有到达看到就要害怕的过分程度，但相处的别扭总是免不了，更何况他现在没有任何反抗能力，而我却因为他而增添了无限量的麻烦，不免就有些人之本性的看他不顺眼。

这一切在我费老劲把他从洗完澡的浴盆里搬出来时到达了一个爆发的临界点，不不我绝不是会诉诸暴力的人，但是我没有及时给他擦干，而是在一旁为自己的不幸烦躁的碎碎念起来，纠结过自己都没有把控的时间段后，我意识到他打了个不合时宜的喷嚏因而失去平衡摔倒在了浴室里，重重的磕碰声令人心里一紧。——这下遭了，无论对良心，还是对之后的生活，都无疑是火上浇油。

他因我的不成熟而感冒了，现在的事实就是这样。事实上他因无法自行摄入足够的养分而靠部分输液和药物来给养，这本身就是徘徊在仅能维持生命的危险边缘线的不得已做法，如今更因为我的疏忽，导致他急需更大的体能来抗病，怎么看都是陷入危机了啊，我该如何让他健康的活下去，成了那一刻我唯一在乎的事情。即使一开始无比烦躁这份差事，在扛上了他的生命这份重责之后，也不由义无反顾起来。

首当其冲的就是营养，除了保暖和频繁的擦汗，恰到好处的降温也十分重要。在这随后的一个星期里，我毫无怨言的成为了最贴心的家长，无微不至的照料他每一个生活细节，就连夜里不明原因的失眠都要轻柔的拍拍后背来安抚，更不提那些细心查过资料烹饪并一口一口喂到嘴里的一日三餐。直到和一方通行一同居住的第三周，我终于开始喜欢上了这种生活并有了奇妙充盈的获得感，看着他终于丰满起来的骨肉和疑似柔和的表情，第一次有了他本应是这些生活中的一份子的想法。

和一方通行在一起的生活变得有理有序并且越发鲜活起来，其最大的征兆就是我开始试图与他进行交流这点，他其实保留了动物行为的基本思路，这很可贵，这让最初只把他当作等同于“累赘”的事物的我渐渐开始探索他行为中存在的规律性和可交流性，即使没有更深的精神交流，但是我们培养出了一些生活动作上的基本默契，例如抬手是穿衣，O型嘴是吃饭，手放在腋下是要抱起来，捏脸是张嘴刷牙等等。不得不说，在足够平和的他的熏陶下【 我对他狂暴邪恶的笑容印象深刻，这样乖巧的他令人产生亲切感】，我开始觉得这种自然而然的默契令人振奋且满足，不饕足的，我开始试图与他有更深一层的交流，虽然大多数时候总是我碎碎念，但心里猜想他听得懂或是能记下来作为恢复思考能力后的有趣回忆，就足以令人感到值得一试。

我也很怀疑我在足够的肢体接触下对他产生的感觉是否是合适的，对于照料小动物所产生的爱总是不适应于人的，这是大部分时候人的常识观念，我不敢说自己在他也许会恢复的未来能毫不避讳的讲起那些他的可爱小趣事，平时的碎碎念里时不时夹杂的对自己自作多情的嘲讽正印证了自己对这段感情的发觉以及不安，本没有什么的，对小动物也会倾泻的爱，对人来说却绝不合乎情理，就算部分人能接受，我不敢保证其中包括清醒的一方通行本人，我会做一些错事也许源自于此，大概不仅于此，但我给自己开脱的理由总是这个，在超越照料者与被照料者的分界线之时，“他会不记得这些事我就算了，如果他最终会生气或者杀了我，我也算得到了答案。”这类的危险想法在我可以随意行动而对方不能的两人生活上，引出了毫无疑问的过界之举。

这也是我在与他同居的第六周发生的事。

我曾说想象过他的两字姓三字名的本名为铃科百合子，这种非常天马行空令人大跌眼镜的联想也有可能来源于对他模糊性别的一瞬间质疑，确实有那么几个瞬间我觉得他像个女生，就目前的实际触感来看，他很白，确实有着很小的骨架，和很好的肌肤触感，也许这令人更容易混淆他的外貌性别，但实际上这很令人揪心，尤其是对感冒有了强大后遗症的我，不知道为什么总希望把他喂成个胖子，但是在某天和他认真探讨下，虽然很可能大部分只是我自己推断，我认为保持他自己能接受的体型才是我应做的任务，然后，在那之后，我也是很认真的看了他的躯体，令他保持在了漂亮饱满但不会多余的体脂状况，我不得不说，我会上手去摸，虽然我给了很多冠冕堂皇的理由，但他原本瘦小的肢体上包覆上一层柔软且薄的脂肪之后确实充满了性的诱惑力，我不能说对一个男人能非常有感觉什么的，但肌肤接触所得的愉悦感确实是没法用常理解释来抵消的，我自认为已经对他从里到外了解透彻，在没有动过什么歪心思的原则上对他的身体掌握到了他自己都不及的程度，但那起因总是因为照料，毕竟我无数次的给他洗澡擦身什么的，但即使没有邪念的触摸成为日常，在恰好有了一些能成为理由的目的之后，由不过界到过界之间的划分就会越来越模糊，由原本的麻木日复一日的擦身，到摸着圆润起来的脸觉得满足，已经开始在过度熟悉中把他的身体纳入自己所有物的过程中，不经意踏进了渴望交流感情的圈套，把一直确实守着的边界真正打破。那时的自己，即使做着与平时无异的寻常接触，心里却开始充斥起了肮脏的念头，更多淫秽的色彩被这双手传递到了对方苍白的肌肤，抱着“没什么关系吧，只是稍微多做一点”的危险思想，一步一步的踩到了另一边。

也就是说，我开始对他做出一些超出正直范畴的举动。

也就是在与他同居的第六周里，我对他做了爱抚，并不同于普通的清洗身体或是捏捏长没长肉等等的寻常动作，我就着温热的水流对他的手臂，还有身前等等地方进行了轻轻的抚摸，那一瞬间，我毫无疑问的感到心被填满，下身立马有了生理反应且不论，悸动且柔软的心绪在我看到他一瞬间的颤抖还有木然中透露的细微羞赧时瞬间满溢，让我觉得他并非毫无感觉，有了几分自欺欺人的幸福感，也有了几分继续探索的勇气。

再后来的晚上我抱着他一同入睡，只有路灯透过窗帘的光的房间里，我第一次对我们之间传递的温度感到兴奋愉悦，克制着发疯的心情对他说了很多很多的话，虽然最后他还是没有表现出明白的蛛丝马迹，但我停下嘴把他搂在怀里时他睡着的比平时都要快，我忍不住制止“他只是听烦了”这种理智思考，自顾自的对明天获取更多的满足而跃跃欲试。

那之后的几周里，我在过界的前路上走的越来越远，也在感情的认知上越来越显露出绝望。在某日忍不住亲吻沾着水珠的后颈后，很快有了后几日抱着他两人浑身赤裸的摩擦，在熨帖着令人发烫的温度时，心里与炙热的生殖器相反的，翻滚出阴暗冰冷的想法。玷污这种词在脑海里一旦成型就永远抹消不掉，这一定是最后的温存，想到在未来将会恢复神智的一方通行会对自己有怎样的厌恶与憎恨，这种绝望的观点就催生着更加疯长的性欲想要破釜沉舟的趁人之危去了却那份淫邪却也珍重的心愿。  
然而在最后我还是没有跨过那条防线。

在我开始近乎病态的沉浸在无望的爱里，思考起令他永远保持这样乖巧的布偶状态的可能性，并把湿黏的手指挤进他的后穴抽动时，魔法的光纹被触动了。我呆愣当场，即使停顿了几秒的大脑也意识到这与他被施下的“无法与他人接触”的魔法有关，有人刻意把魔法的阵眼放置在了他的体内难以想到的地方，意图以此避免知情者轻易对魔法进行解除，各种猜想在脑海里混杂着，在不知不觉中，我已经身在医院等候区，等待着对一方通行的检查结果出来了，医生与我交流了我那些想法，并没有提及这件明显不应出现在一个照料者身上的事情的起因。他对我的猜想给出了肯定的答复，但可惜刻印并没有完全被解除，为今之计只有靠我右手的幻想杀手去尝试解开，我听闻垂下头，令医生露出了忐忑以及抱歉的表情。他或许不想强迫我做不愿意的事，但他可能没有意识到我可能是因为太渴望做这件事而疯狂厌恶着自己。

在他面前给出看起来可靠的承诺，随后我便把一方通行带回了家，我用认真的表情对他道了歉，然后在他背上疯狂的射了，我虚脱的用手指开发着肖想已久的后穴，一点一点的往更深的地方挺进却不是为了做爱。精疲力尽之下我摸到了刻印，在他舒服的呻吟下竭力去触碰到了那个地方。顿时紫光大发，从他身上飘出来一串串难以读懂的字符，待光芒消散，我们都浑身是汗的瘫倒在了床上，看着魔法终于解除却只有我不能再触碰的这个可爱的人，他混乱的喘息着，我确定不是错觉的，他第一次如有意识一般看着我看他的眼。

我不敢动弹，也不敢转眼错过这一刻。许多时间过去了，我们之间保持着这份沉默，仿佛他也明白些什么，我们就这样什么都不说，迎来了深夜。


	2. Chapter 2

一方通行拄着拐杖来到安静的家庭餐厅，他在这里约见了在他失去能力时照顾他近两个月的上条当麻。他们之间有许多事情需要处理，他心里也没什么底，事实上，他是把决定权交给了未来的自己，因为现在的自己仍有许多记忆没法提取和处理，也不知道未来的自己需要什么，唯一的参考依据，就只有上条当麻这个人而已。

他来到座位前时上条当麻已经到了，并且似乎焦灼的等了许久，当然也许是他自己心虚，紧张的站起来面对的他时看起来一脸局促，明明晚到的一方通行自己。一方叹了一口气吃力的坐下，是的他知道，上条当麻曾经对自己做过什么，毕竟说来尴尬，他能成功解除魔法也是托了他乱来的福，所以现状是这样，他既无法怪罪上条，也不知他想要些什么，只知道这段关系放着不管不一定会淡化，没准反而会腐烂发臭，至少对他而言是如此。毕竟他已经开始一点点的接受那部分断断续续的记忆了。

于是他们开始了这段不算愉快的交谈过程。期间经历了非常尴尬的一段沉默，即使谁开了口，也没有人能打开真正重心的话题。

“『我是否记得那段时间的事』我知道你很在意这件事。”一方通行叹口气决断的抛出了话题。

对方像被踩了尾巴的猫惊吓起来，给出暧昧的肯定神态就把话语权继续交给一方通行。

“或许你不知道，‘最终之作’失效了这件事。”一方说道。

对方十分震惊，之前尴尬的氛围瞬间消散无踪，他的表情可以称得上悲伤，颤颤巍巍问道：“失效是指……，不……”

“嗯，死了，你也可以这么理解，不过御坂网络不是一个单体，她的数据信息并没有完全丢失，因此也许不能算是真正意义上的死亡，但那个肉体无疑是无法再起了，也许某一天我会看到某个御坂妹像她一样烦人的跑到我面前大吵大闹，但现在显然是不可能了……”

“因此，”一方视线指向自己的腿，“我的能力，以及很多基本身体控制，都会被大幅打压，意味着我比之前更难启动完全态的能力，不，应该说，短期内根本不能这样做，除非我还想变成更彻底的废人。”  
一方通行看着上条的表情十分配合的激烈变化着，颇有些哭笑不得的心情，虽然自己完全不是来说这件事情的，但不得不说上条当麻是一个十分感性的人，看他此时的表情，仿佛愿意冲出去逆转时间救回最终之作。小鬼头用自己的勇气和生命保护了自己，一方通行不敢也不会用看待弱者的同情眼光去看待她，她的资料在重建中，他所能做的就是相信医生，耐心的等待而不再鲁莽行事，修养好身体以便把那帮魔法混账揪出来轰成渣。

所以，他们是来探讨另一件事的不是吗。一方通行在心底偷偷扬起使坏的冲动。

“所以我的，”一方通行指向自己的头部，看着上条没有回过神来的正直疑惑的表情，“我那段时间的记忆，托她的福，至今仍是残缺的，你猜猜对两个月的时间，我都记得些什么？”

带着几分自嘲的坏笑，一方通行看着上条慌张的说不出整齐的话，一阵手舞足蹈之后，用坐姿土下座的姿态，面向桌面，说出了道歉的话：

“非常抱歉！！虽然不确定你记得多少，虽然我个人希望你全都记得，事实上，我在你失去行动能力的期间，出于私欲对你做过不恰当的事，虽然不奢望你原谅，总之！非常抱歉！！”

“你确定只是‘不恰当’吗？”一方通行掏掏耳朵说。

看着对方陷入了沉重的罪孽感，几乎要塌陷进桌面里，一方通行放弃继续欺负他，开口道：

“事实上我记得的部分少之又少，你说的那些‘不恰当’我现在只有模糊的感官信息，你做过什么其实我压根不知道。如果说有什么是我记得比较清楚的，我想应该是晒太阳的时候吧，虽然之前不知道发生过什么，但我记得你抱着我晒过太阳，老实说，那也没那么令人讨厌，应该说多亏你这么做，让我有更充足的体能来恢复健康…”

听到这些的上条当麻从桌上抬起头来，脸上表情与其说是如释重负不如说是失望，他好像并不想得到什么脱罪的理由，反而想将一切展现给一方通行看。

“那你是否还记得，我是如何解除你身上的魔法刻印的？”他认真的注视一方通行，如此说道。

“当然，与其说记得，不如说是被告知而被迫知道的。对于这一点，我和医生都不觉得有什么过失……”

“如果说有的话…”一方通行以凝视回敬对方的注目，“那一定是你未能成功的传达自己心意却不得不做那种事这一点吧。”

上条当麻浑身无法动弹，他早该知道，一方通行并不仅仅是个强大的能力者而已，知道多少，对他来说并不是什么决定性因素，即使是在被限制脑力的情况下，他仍能保有如此超凡的思考能力，通过细枝末节推理出最核心的部分。

一方通行也偷偷在心里松了口气，顺着话题，他把最关键的部分一口气抛了出来，不知道之后会怎么样，只有走一步看一步。

被迫提前戳穿了内心的想法的上条当麻，身体带着因过亢引起的微微颤抖，问道：

“那我的心意，现在的你是否能够接受呢？”

对此觉得不够正式，上条当麻又深吸一口气

“我是说，能否……和我交往！”

“如果我能，就不会一口气说这么多事情。”

一方通行叹了口气，

“事实上，很抱歉，我不能答应你。”

上条当麻张了张口，那句“为什么”几乎冲口而出又被迅速的咽了回去。他觉得自己已经哭了也不一定，他颤抖着，凭一股冲上头顶的肾上腺素，不知廉耻的继续问道：

“那么至少，至少让我帮你…你现在的行动更加困难了不是吗？我很熟悉那些，我可以过去，照顾你，照顾你的饮食起居……绝对！绝对不会打搅你的！也不会有什么过分的举动，至少…让我过去……”

“你知道这是不可能的吧……”无意伤害上条，一方通行只是需要说出事实。

“不如说，根本上你未能认识到这一点，关于你是为什么会对我这个曾经的敌人提出交往要求，究竟是什么促使你改变对我的观点，认为我们是能够亲密相处的……”

一方通行逼视上条，不断抛出刺人的话语，

“不是那些你觉得温馨安宁的两人生活，你不可能不知道，那并不是真正的我，对你而言，那只是对照顾成习惯的宠物产生了依赖而已。”

看着已经被尖锐的事实刺激到呆立当场的上条当麻，一方通行也感到很不适，事实上，他并不是一个很能接纳他人的人，至今为止对上条当麻所说的一切，可以称得上耐心乃至亲切，他并不想像以前一贯的那个他一样，排斥所有的人际交流，至少对于保护过他生命，毫无怨言的照顾过他的上条，他不想诉诸暴力，哪怕是精神暴力。可他不想给什么没有前途的希望，至少在上条亲身体会才发现被自己的感情欺骗之前，他希望让他认识到事实，省下自己本就不够多的心力来对付未来将要面对的敌人，那才是自己必须要去做的。

“那么你呢？你对我，是讨厌吗？”面前低着头的上条当麻，闷声说出这样一句。

“不可能讨厌的吧，我不是什么白眼狼，那段时间我感受到的，留下的情感信息绝不是反感之类的，相反，那段时间可能是我这辈子最平和最安宁的心理历程。”

一方通行皱起眉按了按太阳穴，

“你并不令人讨厌，但我并没有你理解中的那么认识你，事实上，我们的交集很少，即使在亲密无间的相处了那么长一段时间以后，我也没有增加更多对你的认识，不仅是因为我不记得了，更是因为我没法拥有自主意识，没法跟你说话，也不能告诉你我在想些什么，不如说，我根本其实什么也想不了，在一段梦里生活了两个月，那里面我只是一个木偶，这就是那两个月里的我的经历。”

“我不讨厌你，但别提更多要求了，你知道你最后只会发现自己演了一场独角戏。”

“这不是独角戏！！”

令人震惊的，上条当麻大声喊出了这句话，引得餐厅职员都注意到了这边。

“不管你怎么想的，但我并没有在照顾一块‘木头’，你或许没法说话，没法传达，甚至没法思考，即使只剩最基本的生物本能也好，在我看来，那只是你人生中一个特殊状态。或许你说的没错，我对你只是对照顾久了的宠物产生了依恋，没错，会变成这样我早就知道，到最后也没能抑制，但我不是因为自欺欺人才选择和你表白的。即使被称为‘宠物’也不等同于物品，更不用说没有生命的工具用久了也会有感情。爱就是爱，或许你难以接受，至少，这让我渴望了解你，渴望靠近你得到更接近人类的爱。至少要让我有机会接触‘真正’的你，再来决定是否能够相处，再来决定是否会有两个人的未来，不是吗。”

上条的眼神完全已经是在哭的表情，即使没有泪，却让人无法回避。

然后他一点点卸下力气，垂着头，说：

“至少……要告诉我你讨厌我的触碰，再说那些决绝的话，这样我至少还会心安理得的去放弃你。”  
一方叹了一口气说：“为了最终之作的事，后面还会有很多的事需要我去做，我并没有那么多心力来接触习惯另一个人……上条。”

”我会帮你！你不用担心要费心适应我，我基本上了解你的一切……生活方面。我只会让你过得更轻松，毕竟经历过那些，要是学校有保姆科可考的话，我一定是满分入学的。”上条终于恢复了精神，如此说道。

“我知道你不爱吃甜的东西，有习惯性失眠，在晚上喜欢侧卧蜷成一团，睡不着的时候会整夜的翻身，旁边有人的时候你就会立马静下来一动也不动，经常把我吓得半死。如果手在背后拍拍你的话你就会放松很多，因为停了就会清醒所以得一直不停的安抚直到你睡着。你身体缺少色素，所以多少有些畏光，但是迫于严重缺钙的状态，不得不多晒太阳，但我把你放到阳光下你总是会躲。给你头上盖床单也没用。最后发现在你背后抱着你的话你就会非常安分，甚至会晒着太阳睡着，这就是你记得的那一部分了。还有………呃”

意识到自己开始自说自话了，上条赶紧闭上嘴，但对面的一方通行意外的没有露出不耐烦的表情，那神情不如说在惊讶中显得有些羞耻，这可以称得上可爱了。随后他抛出一句：

“你确定要这样穷追不舍吗，我不管你了哦，你要挤进来就随便你好了，反正你要是打扰到我了我就把你踢出去。”

撂下这样一句话之后一方通行艰难的站起来走了，剩下上条还有些搞不清状况的坐在原地。愣了片刻，他手忙脚乱的跳起来跟上去，开始了艰难的追逐之路。


End file.
